Transformers A New Home
by transformerhero1998
Summary: this is my first fanfic hope you like it im coming with more soon Disclamer: I don't claim any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. except for Alicia Witwicky, I made that name up myself.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers A New Home

Chapter one-Introducing

The story is set after Dark Of The Moon, but all Decepticons live. Sentinel Prime is dead, but Ironhide`s spark is still burning.

Characters: The main character will be Hot Rod, most important side characters are Optimus Prime and Megatron, Barricade and Warpath.

The most important human characters will be Sam Witwicky, Carly Witwicky(yes they are married), Lennox, Epps (he rejoined NEST) and Spike(Hot Rod`s holoform)

The whole world knows about the transformers, so they do not have to hide, and most of the humans have learned how to recognize Autobots, and if any transformers does not confirm, then the humans know not to trust that transformer.

Chapter two is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crash

Chapter two-The Crash

While they were in the shuttle Hot Shot said 'Maybe we should get ourselves Earth forms.' 'Already did': Hot Rod answered his twin brother. Warpath was about to say something as the radar began beeping.

'What`s wrong?'Hot shot asked. 'Missiles! They`re coming in hot!' But before they could dodge they were hit already.

They crashed on Earth, and before everything went black Warpath and Hot Rod managed to get out of the ship and into a cave nearby.

A few days later they awoke again and they were determined to find the shuttle, but Hot Rod hesitated. 'What`s wrong?'Warpath asked.

'We should go look in our vehicle forms I think, cause I`m reading multiple energon signatures ahead.' They transformed and the blue sports car and red military vehicle/tank headed towards their destination.

Once they reached a cliff near the crash site they saw multiple Decepticons investigating the ship, fortunately, there were only Vehicons. So the Autobots decided to take them down.

It wasn`t much of a fight, and once inside the ship they found one more Decepticon, he was holding a sword with energon on it. Hot Shot`s body was lying in front of him, dead.

Hot Rod killed the Vehicon in blind rage but he forgot to take out the comm. link first. Now the Decepticons knew of their presence, because the Vehicon had warned Megatron.

'We have to find the other Autobots' Hot Rod said. 'Maybe the communication of the shuttle still works. I know Ironhide`s frequency…' Warpath answered.


	3. Chapter 3 - Russia Firefight

Chapter three – Russia Firefight

They had been driving for days now and they hadn`t seen a populated city for miles. 'why don`t we take a break' Hot Rod said.

He missed his brother but he knew it wasn`t that Vehicon that killed him, that was just a setup. Blackout and Grindor were terrorizing Russia a while now.

Warpath and Hot Rod found out it was them who stationed the Vehicons at the crash site. All communication was down, they were wounded and scorponok was at their tail.

This was getting rough, but they also had intel on an Autobot being in Russia, working on dismantling one of Shockwave`s labs. They had no idea who but they knew that they were never going to reach him without first taking on the Decepticons that were after them.

A few days and tied battles later they reached a part Russia that wasn't that high populated. They were now in a deserted town, fighting Blackout and Grindor, scorponok was killed already and that pissed Blackout off.

Hot Rod was hiding behind a small building when he saw warpath being thrown around like a ragdoll. He got his battle pistol online and started blasting Blackout, who now was coming for him.

Dammit I can`t get outta cover cause Grindor will blast me to bits. Guess this is the end. Hot Rod thought.

But then a rocket slammed into Blackouts chest. Hot Rod looked behind him and he saw two humans with rocket launchers on the building he was in front of. There also was a group of humans fighting Grindor, who was completely surprised and fled. Blackout saw it and did the same.

As Hot Rod approached the humans, one of them yelled: 'Stay right there and put your hands up. No dirty tricks or we'll blast you!' 'What?' Hot Rod said surprised.

'Are you Autobot or Decepticon?' the human continued. 'I`m an Autobot' Hot rod was quite surprised by the attitude the human had.

'Show us your symbol' 'No way!' Hot Rod replied. 'If that`s how you want it, tie him up boys, we`re bringing him to base.

'What about the other one, the red one?' Hot Rod heard the man next to him say before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured

Chapter 4 – Captured

'Aw… aaah, uh I'm dizzy' 'He's getting awake!' he heard some voices yelling and a loud one saying: 'Inform the commander!' That last voice made everything silent, and for some reason it sounded Cybertronian.

Hot Rod couldn't see clear, so he sharpened his optics until he could. He was stuck on some kind of table. He moved his head around and saw some human soldiers putting their weapons in some wooden boxes.

There was a black male coming his way, and everyone moved out of his way, that made Hot Rod think he was quite important. 'Willing to show us your symbol yet?'

'If you just tell me who you are, I'll consider it.' Hot Rod replied. 'I'm Epps, I'm in command here.' Just as I thought, Hot Rod said in himself. 'Where's my friend?' Hot Rod asked.

'Who do you mean? I wasn`t there when they found you.' 'He Probably means the red one' Another human said. 'Yeah, his color was red indeed' Hot Rod immediately returned. 'I can only tell you when I'm sure you're an Autobot.' 'Ah, well ok then.'

Hot Rod removed the cloaking from his Autobot signature and it appeared on his chest. 'Ok, "Hide you can show yourself.' Epps said to a GMC Topkick in the corner of the room. Such a scout I am, not even noticing a car Hot Rod thought.

Suddenly the pickup drove to the table and transformed, showing a huge Autobot mech. 'I am Ironhide, Prime`s weapons specialist.' He said with a loud voice suggesting he must have been very old, even for a Cybertronian. It was the same voice that sounded earlier, Hot Rod realized.

'Warpath is safe, young warrior.' Ironhide said. 'How do you know about Warpath?' 'He was an old friend of mine, I let our allies set him free as soon as I recognized him.' 'Allies? What Allies?' Hot Rod was confused, but that might as well be the stasis the humans had used to get him with them. 'Wait, do you mean the Humans?' 'Yes I do, and NEST in particular.'

When the humans had freed him too, Hot Rod asked the question he wanted to ask for a while. 'Where are we?' 'Some "cons lab or something, "Hide Epps and his team explored it when we went to the town nearby, where we found you guys fighting those damned "cons.' The human next to him said.

'What`s your name actually?' he continued. 'I'm Hot Rod and yes, those "cons are damned bitches and I will avenge my twin brother' …


	5. Chapter 5 - Separated

Chapter 5 – Separated

'So… what do you think of Ironhide?' Warpath asked while they were driving through the desert. 'I don`t know… he seems okay but, he`s a bit grumpy sometimes. He`s very old, isn`t he?' 'He I can hear you two!' Ironhide clarified. Hot Rod hadn`t noticed he was now driving behind them.

The convoy was led by three military vehicles of NEST, then Hot Rod and Warpath, and behind them Ironhide and some more NEST vehicles. Suddenly they heard the roaring of a helicopter.

The chopper was one Hot Rod hadn`t seen before, but that wasn`t strange, cause he`d only seen the two Decepticon choppers while being on Earth. 'Who`s that?' He asked. 'I don`t know.' Was Ironhide`s answer. Then a comm. Link opened from the chopper.

A few minutes later, Epps told the Autobots: ' Hey guys, Ratchet`s finally done it! He fixed the groundbridge!' 'Yeah, now let`s get back to base!' Ironhide yelled, he sounded very happy.

The NEST helicopter was still flying with them, enjoying the company of the convoy. But then two rockets slammed into it. NEST soldiers started to scream, something Hot Rod didn`t expect from a team trained to kill Decepticons.

One of the soldiers managed to get of the chopper before it exploded, but he was caught by a yellow F-18, that transformed and then squished the human under his foot. A black F-18 and a blue F-18 joined him and also transformed. A grey F-22 opened fire on Ironhide, who was already racing towards the Decepticons. 'Starscream!' He shouted.

Warpath stayed with the NEST soldiers that were hiding behind the cars, and used his rocket launchers on his shoulder to keep Skywarp and Thundercracker away. Hot Rod got his battle systems online and went after Ironhide.

Ironhide was now in a fist fight with Starscream, and Sunstorm was sneaking up from behind. Hot Rod wasn`t going to make it in time, so he could only watch. To his surprise Ironhide suddenly kicked Starscream away and turned around, showing his cannons.

'Want a cannon blast or a gun blast?' he asked meanly, while grabbing his massive gun from his back. When he got no answer, he said: 'Already thought you wouldn't give an answer.' He fired and sent Sunstorm flying through the air.

Starscream was back now, and Hot Rod decided it was time he collected his share of battle. He Used a rock as a ramp, transformed in mid-air and used his Neutron Assault Rifle to distract Starscream. He landed, grabbed his huge sword, and ran towards Starscream.

Starscream just laughed, dodged, grabbed, and threw Hot Rod away as if it were nothing. Ratchet then sounded over the comm. Link. The groundbridge is online. 'Quick! Fallback!' Ironhide said, while throwing Sunstorm towards Starscream, knocking them both over. 'Quickly rookie, there`s not much time!' He said to Hot Rod.

Everyone was through the Groundbridge except Ironhide and Hot Rod, when Ratchets voice sounded again: 'I can`t keep it open much longer!' 'Hold on old friend we`re coming.' Ironhide returned while racing towards the portal. Ironhide was just through, when the portal collapsed. He looked back and saw the four Decepticons Jets. 'Damn.'


	6. Chapter 6 - Aerial Assault

Chapter 6 – Aerial Assault

Explosions were everywhere for as far as Hot Rod could see, which wasn`t far at the moment. The Decepticon jets chased after him since the Groundbridge had collapsed in front of him, and because he didn`t have Ratchet or Ironhide`s frequency, he couldn`t call them to re-open the Groundbridge.

So he kept racing through the desert hoping the Decepticons would give up, but they kept firing their missiles, so it didn`t look like they would. Suddenly a rocket slammed into the ground in front of him, causing him to transform. The Decepticons immediately surrounded him.

'You actually did hurt me, you know that? I think it`s time to repay the favor.' Starscream said. Hot Rod knew he wouldn`t stand a chance, against four Decepticons who all were at least two times the size of him. But he had to try, if he was going to die, then he was going down fighting. He decided not to use his sword or gun, he would use his agility to avoid the incoming attacks, and then strike when he had the chance.

The fight went on for a while and Hot Rod was exhausted, wounded, and he hadn`t even touched one of the "cons. Suddenly a thought came up to his mind. If I`m going to die here, I will never avenge my brother. But I have to! That gave him new strength, which he used to kick Thundercracker on Skywarp, who directly began to curse his brother.

'Such a brother`s bond, you`ve got.' Hot Rod taunted them. From the corner of his optic, he saw Sunstorm coming for him with his fist ready. Hot Rod countered him as if it were nothing. Only Starscream was standing, but it wouldn`t take long before it was four on one again, so Hot Rod took his chance and transformed, immediately entering stealth force to blast Starscream of his feet.

Then he raced off, but he couldn`t drive that fast because he was wounded at several places, nothing major though. After a few seconds Starscream was after him again, and his brothers immediately joined him in the air. Wait what´s that? Hot Rod thought. More jets? Dammit he thought. Couldn`t there be Autobot reinforcements for one time, just this once.

To his surprise one of the jets opened fire on the Decepticons. Human reinforcements. Also good. Then he saw it, a F 21, completely silver, opened fire. When Hot Rod adjusted his mirrors, he saw four jets, including the silver F21, blasting the hell out of the Decepticons. And when they returned fire, the jets used tricks that were not human, no way.

Starscream yelled: 'How is this possible?' 'You don`t know us, but we were created to blast you out of the air.' The Decepticons retreated, and Hot Rod stopped driving finally. A green Bot walked up to him, `Hey, you can transform, I`ve already read energon readings and I can see your Autobot Signal. By the way, if you transform I can give you some repairs, you look damaged.'

Hot Rod transformed, and while the green Bot used a repair ray on him he asked 'Who are you guys?' A white with red and a white with blue Bot also walked up to him. 'I`m Breakaway, and I`m a F35 Lightning II E' said the green bot.

'I`m Air Raid and I`m a F35 Lightning I E' said the White red Bot. 'My name is Jetfire, and I`m a F15 Eagle' said the white blue Bot. 'Wow… … y-you-you got guns almost as big as Ironhide's gun.' 'They don`t call me Jet_fire_ for nothing, kid.' Directly after those three introductions, the silver jet flew in.

Hot Rod now noticed a Small yellow line on his frame, but that didn`t take away the fact he was almost invisible in the sky. 'I am Silverbolt… leader of this Elite team… and my alt mode is a F21A' his voice sounded full of strength, full of leadership, like he was made to lead this team.

'Haha, you can as well think out loud rookie, I can read your mind like an open book.' Silverbolt said. 'Without proper training I can read your mind, it`s my special ability'

'And yes, I am made to lead this team, in fact this team, the Aerialbots were made to obey my command. We have been hiding among the stars since Optimus Prime created us, and now he has asked us to give him the strength he needs to end the war and prevent Earth from being destroyed. Now, we should go'

'To where?' 'Area 51, the place that the American government turned into a new Autobot base, with a secret portal to the NEST base in Washington.' 'Oh.' Go ahead kid, we`ll catch up with you, it shouldn`t be far anymore.' Air Raid said.

Aerialbots… 'To… the… skies!' Silverbolt shouted, while transforming and becoming invisible again. Somehow, in robot form, he look more yellow with some silver parts Hot Rod thought.


	7. Chapter 7 - Good cop, Bad Bad! BAD! cop

Chapter 7 – Good cop, Bad BAD BAD! Cop

'Finally! A city! You guys go on, I`ll take a rest here.' Hot Rod said, while driving through the busy streets. 'That is affirmative.' Silverbolt answered.

Hot Rod had activated his holoform, and he also had a name on his mind. Spike Speedshot, the fake Human that was actually an alien robot in a raging war with even more alien robots, the thought almost made him laugh. Then he saw something in his mirror.

A police bike, and the policeman on it signed him to stop. Hot Rod pulled over, and he made his holoform get out of the "car". 'Hey kiddo, you look new in town' the policeman said. 'yeah, I`m going to the south'

'To the south? Oh well, then you`ll have to take the first street to the right here and then keep going left, because the south port is closed.' the policeman told him. 'Oh thanks, if you wouldn`t have told me I would certainly get lost.' 'No problem kid.'

Hot Rod noticed a name card. It was covered for the most of it, but Hot Rod could see EST. 'What`s that?' he asked. 'Oh yeah my name is eh… eh… Ernest.' 'Hm. Ok.'

'Well I guess I should go on now, my date`s waiting.' Hot Rod lied. ' A date? Well, never keep the women waiting!' the policeman replied. He walked back to his bike and drove away. Hot Rod was about to take a right when he heard a weird sound. That… that`s an energon driller! He thought immediately.

He decided to have a look, since he didn`t expect it to be an Autobot driller. And he was right. The place was swarming with Decepticon troops. And there, that`s the south port. Then he saw it, everywhere behind cars, rocks, parts of buildings there were NEST soldiers.

And the one commanding them had a name card. One of the same kind the policeman had, it said: Cpt. Simmons NEST. Dammit that policeman was a NEST guy keeping him away from their operation. But as far as Hot Rod could see there were no Autobots here. There were some alleys, and one of them was big enough for him to fit. Got to find a way there, I can help the humans Hot Rod thought.

When he finally found the alley, he noticed a police car coming up. More guys keeping me away? Not today. Then the idea was coming up something was wrong with this car. Hot Rod quickly searched the worldwide web for something, and he found that on the side of a police car should be: to serve and protect. He scanned the police car that was following him and bingo: to punish and destroy. No way! There even was a Decepticon symbol next to the text!

Hot Rod transformed and started to blast the car. 'Think you`ll stop me Autoscum? I don`t think so!' The police car transformed and punched Hot Rod out of the alley, right on a part of the street that was filled with fighting NEST and Decepticon troops. The police-con walked out of the alley commanding the Vehicons to keep NEST away from him.

'That all you got?' Hot Rod asked, a bit dizzy. NEST soldiers now also opened fire on him, so Hot Rod quickly transformed and drove up to them. Transforming again he tapped the Autobot symbol on his chest. 'I`m on your side.' Getting his sniper rifle online, he started to fire at the driller pilot. He succeeded, and the police like Decepticon immediately started shooting him and every NEST soldier that came in his way. Cpt. Simmons grabbed a radio and yelled: 'We need codename Red Devil, I repeat: we need Red Devil!' 'Who`s that?' Hot Rod asked. 'You`ll find out'

Silverbolt`s voice sounded over the comm. Link: what`s happening down there? Do you need assistance?' 'No NEST is here, but are there any energon signals nearby?' 'Besides you and a lot of Decepticon signals, there`s one. And I think it's coming from a red Ferrari coming for your location.

'Thanks, I`ll keep an eye on it.' He kept taking down Decepticons with his sniper, until a roar made him look around. A red Ferrari F430 was standing there, and when the Decepticons opened fire on it, it simply started racing towards them.

Using a rock for a ramp he started driving on a building, he jumped off, transformed in mid-air and used the blades on his arms to slice two Decepticons in two pieces. 'And stay down, Amigos.' A Spanish-like voice said. He stood up, onlined a null ray and killed all the Decepticons with one shot each.

'You!' the said. 'Hello Barricade.' Then the red Bot turned to Hot Rod 'And you are?' 'I`m Hot Rod, and I`m an Autobot, like you.' 'Autobot, sure. Like me? Yeah right. I don`t think so kid you`re too young, oh and let`s stand down.' 'Why? We can take him together.' 'I can take him on my own. But the Barricade expert is coming up, and he will tear him apart even without human assistance.'

A yellow Camaro with black racing stripes drove up, transformed and yelled: 'Barricade! You`re mine!' 'Easy Bumblebee.' 'No Dino, I`ve been chasing him since Chicago and I`m gonna take him down, here and now.'


	8. Chapter 8 - Meeting a Prime

Chapter 8 – Meeting a Prime

A few seconds ago Bumblebee dashed at Barricade, and now Barricade was getting his ass kicked. Barricade kicked off Bumblebee but Dino jumped on him directly. 'Hey having a party without me?!' Dino said sarcastically.

'Shut it, Dino he`s mine.' Bumblebee answered before attacking again. Barricade threw Dino into a building and tried to cut Bumblebee with his spiked tires. He partly succeeded and threw Bumblebee on the ground.

Barricade smashed at him, but Bumblebee rolled over and activated his battle mask. He dodged Barricade`s attacks, and fought back, but he was not going to win at this pace. Barricade got a couple of hits, before onlining his gun and he started to fire at Bumblebee, who quickly evaded and hid behind some rocks.

NEST opened fire on Barricade, but their weapons were nothing for the Decepticon. He easily destroyed their tanks and when there were some soldiers on foot left behind, he killed them, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Dino was now back and he joined Bumblebee, together they were able to win some ground, but the Decepticon was able to taunt them, and Bumblebee came out, with both of his axes ready. Barricade and Bumblebee fought for a while and Dino tried to get a hold on Barricade, but it didn`t work. So he just joined them in their fight.

Dino was picked up and thrown away as if it were nothing, and Bumblebee was smashed into a wall, he didn`t move, and Barricade pointed his gun at him.

Barricade was getting ready for the final hit, when Hot Rod finally got a hold on the Decepticons that were keeping him from the fight. He killed them and dashed forward. He jumped in front of Bumblebee catching the bullet that Barricade fired at his nemesis.

'No!' Dino shouted while getting up from the rubble he was in. Hot Rod felt a lot of pain near his sparkchamber. He saw Bumblebee and Barricade fighting and it looked like Bumblebee was winning. Then everything went black.

Hot Rod felt a lot of pain, and he couldn`t see. He noticed that he was on some sort of repair table, and he heard some voices. He couldn`t hear what they were saying though. Hot Rod tried to get up several times, but each time a hand gently pushed him back.

His hearing got clearer every second and he felt two repair rays on him the whole time. Hot Rod found out his voice box was still online, and he tried to talk. 'Wh- where where am I?' 'He`s waking up! Get Optimus here, quick!' he heard a voice next to him say.

Hot Rod once again tried to get up, but the hand pushed him back. 'Easy soldier, you`ve leaked a lot of Energon.' 'Wh-what… wh-who a-are you?' Hot Rod suddenly felt a lot of pain, like a knife trying to get into his sparkchamber. 'Aaaargh!' The repair rays were back directly, but they didn`t take away the pain.

Hot Rod`s sight came back, but everything was unclear, and adjusting his optics wouldn`t help. A big Transformer walked in, and Hot Rod felt that this one was powerful, very powerful. Hot Rod felt his power flow away… this wasn`t good, not good at all. 'No… his signal is fading… Optimus, he… he is dying… and there`s nothing we can do about it…'

'There is…there is one thing we can do, stand back Ratchet.' A very heroic voice said. The sound of a chest opening was strange to hear now, as if someone was going to switch sparks with him. Hot Rod`s power levels were too low to see, but he felt his chest panel was now opening too. Then Hot Rod felt the greatest thing he had ever felt, and it was entering his spark chamber.

Suddenly a lot of Energy flowed through him, and the pain was taken away. Then the power retreated itself, and Hot Rod heard the sound of both his and the other chest panel closing again. His sight came back and Hot Rod felt good, very good. Then he felt two repair rays, this time they did work.

'Who are you, and what did you just do?' 'My name is Optimus Prime, and that was the Matrix Of Leadership… Welcome at the Autobot base Hot Rod' 'How do you know my name?' 'Silverbolt told me when Bumblebee and Dino brought you here. Besides Ironhide and Warpath said they knew you. And I trust my old friends.'


	9. Chapter 9 - Alicia Witwicky

Chapter 9 – Alicia Witwicky

'Hey Bumblebee, and… who`s the blue guy?' Sam said as he and his wife, Carly, came out of their front door. Lennox had asked Bumblebee to pick Sam up, since he knew a lot about the Decepticons, even more than Lennox himself. When Hot Rod heard this he had asked Optimus Prime if he could go with Bumblebee, he was determined to meet a human, one that was not a member of NEST, because they were boring.

'I`m Hot Rod' Hot Rod told the human, before Bumblebee could give an answer. 'Hot Rod?' 'Yeah, I`m new.' 'Oh.' Sam and Carly got into Bumblebee and they drove off, towards the location of their base, not knowing they were followed by two helicopters.

They had just left the city, and they were attacked by the choppers. 'Blackout and Grindor? I thought they were dead!' Sam yelled. 'Bumblebee! Keep going! I can take them!' Hot Rod said while he transformed and picked his rocket launcher from his back, a gift from Ironhide.

He fired, and Grindor was hit. He went down, Blackout transformed and fired at Hot Rod to guard his brother. 'You two killed my brother! It`s about time you experience the same thing!' 'Never' Blackout yelled back. He grabbed his rotor blades from his back and dashed at Hot Rod, who now held his massive sword.

Hot Rod blocked the first couple of attacks, but then Grindor stood up, and though he had been dealt a lot of damage, he was still able to also grab his rotor blades and attack. Hot Rod looked back and saw that Bumblebee was about to drop Sam and Carly, and head back to fight. 'No Bumblebee, you just keep going. I can hold them off, really.' 'No, I`m coming back for you. You`ve just joined the team, Prime doesn`t want to lose you now already.'

Hot Rod took a lot of hits, and his body was covered in scratches. A few mini-rockets hit both Blackout and Grindor, and in the corner of his optics Hot Rod saw that Bumblebee, still carrying Sam and Carly, had entered his stealth-mode. Now that`s firepower Hot Rod thought, while getting up. Grindor was the first one to recover, and he jumped at Hot Rod, who was trying to reach his sword.

Hot Rod and Grindor struggled, and some cops engaged Blackout. He easily killed the cops, and then he went for bumblebee, who was defenseless because with the humans inside him he couldn`t transform without killing them. Hot Rod knew he had to do something, but he couldn`t get Grindor of him.

Hot Rod finally managed to kick Grindor off, and he grabbed his sword. He dashed at blackout, who was shooting Bumblebee who couldn`t dodge the shots much longer. Grindor, with his blades ready, went between Hot Rod and Blackout and said: 'You are not touching him, Autobrat!' 'I`m not so sure.' Hot Rod blocked and attack, and countered another, leaving Grindor falling on his knees.

'Now excuse me, I`ve got a friend to save.' 'No… you don`t.' Grindor said with a weak voice. He grabbed Hot Rod`s legs and he wouldn`t let go. Hot Rod remembered the sight of his brother lying dead in the shuttle, and his head filled with anger. He held his sword up and with one swing he decapitated Grindor.

He went for Blackout then, who noticed his brother was just killed. ' I`ll get you!' he yelled in blind rage as he went for Hot Rod. 'I tell you, the same thing is going to happen to you as what Megatron did to Jazz.' 'What did he do then?' 'He ripped in two parts.'

Bumblebee took his chance and blasted Blackout, giving Hot Rod the chance to uppercut Blackout, and online his gun. They all heard a roar and they all saw Ironhide and Warpath driving up.

Blackout knew he wouldn`t stand a chance against the four of them so he took his chance and transformed. He flew off, and Ironhide asked: 'What the… what happened here?' ' We drove out of the city and they attacked.'

'You`re not a bad fighter, Hot Rod.' Carly stated. Bumblebee, who was now transformed walked up. 'Hot Rod, you`re damaged, let`s get to base.' 'To base? Yeah, sure. But don`t worry about the damage. I`ve got something that would even make Ratchet jealous. Autobots… Meet my healing ability.' His optics glowed brighter a couple seconds and Hot Rod`s scratches and wounds began to disappear, slowly.

'Wow, now that`s an ability, nothing compared to my combat turret.' Ironhide stated. 'thanks, but we should get to base.' ' I already asked for a groundbridge.' Warpath asked, and behind him the green portal opened up. 'Well then, let`s go.' Sam said.

They went into the portal, and a few seconds later they stood in the Area 51 Autobot base. 'Wow, I`ve never been here before.' Sam said. 'Is this where all the Autobots stay?' 'Everyone except for Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Breakaway and Que, yes.' Optimus said while walking in. 'But where are they then?' Carly said. 'Washington NEST base.' 'Oh.'

'Optimus, can I have word with you? In private.' 'Sure, come with me Hot Rod.' In another room, Hot Rod finally dared to ask a question that came up to him during the fight with Blackout. 'Optimus, who is Jazz?' 'Jazz? Jazz was my first lieutenant, until Megatron…' 'Yeah, I know that you ever tried to revive him?' 'No, Ratchet couldn`t bring the two parts of his body together, and then the matrix cannot do anything too.' 'I think I can… But I`ll need to see the damage first.'

'Optimus? Eehh…. I think we have problem. As you know, my daughter is in college, but college ended early this year, due to a fire. She`s fine but she needs to be picked up and guarded.' Sam said, walking into the room. 'Hm. Bumblebee can`t guard all three of you together.' 'I`ll do it.' Hot Rod interrupted them. 'I think it`s a good way to learn more about the Humans.'

'Good, then that`s settled, pick her up now. Sam, tell your daughter that an Autobot will pick her up and bring her home. Hot Rod, we`ll talk about the other subject later on.' Optimus said. 'Good, but I have one question, Sam what is your daughter`s name?' Hot Rod asked. 'Alicia. Alicia Witwicky.' Sam answered.


	10. Chapter 10 - Authors Note

Chapter ten - Return of the Jazz

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, but I`ve been very busy with other stuff and I lost inspiration for the story. This is just a short Author`s Note. I`m not sure wether I`m going to continue this story or not. Let me now what you think, should I continue or not?**


End file.
